


Good Morning!

by ACoolBear



Series: Random Stuff I Wrote [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ashe is so adorable, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolBear/pseuds/ACoolBear
Summary: Just wanted to write a quick fluff.Also there aren't enough Ashe/Sejuani fics, seriously underrated ship.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Ashe/Sejuani (League of Legends)
Series: Random Stuff I Wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743625
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Write in the comments what you thought of it and have a nice day! :D

*brrr* *brrr*

The alarm clock rang loud, waking up the sleeping Sejuani with a start, wincing when the blinding sunlight reached her eyes.

The woman sat up, lazily rubbing her eyes, yawning loudly and stretching her arms, Sejuani looked around for a second, searching for the alarm clock that disrupted her from her slumber unwillingly.

The room was wide and spacious, not that she needed a large room but because she wanted one, or rather, they. To the right side of the bed relative to where Sejuani was, a table was present along with the mentioned clock and a lamp, sunlight shone through the window, it's light washing over the newly awoken woman making her glow a little.

*beep* The device made a sound and thankfully stopped producing anymore noise, the blonde woman hopped off of the bed not bothering to tidy up her mess, now standing on the side of it, she adjusted her white t-shirt and the grey shorts she currently wore, but not her hair which almost resembled that of a mop with how all over the place it was.

Looking again at her bed, ' _eh, she'll take care of it'_.

Sejuani headed for the door, her body still failing to fully wake up from sleeping, but slowly she made her way and exited the room.

Ashe was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, humming a tune while she carefully transferred the eggs onto a plate, she put back the frying pan still sizzling and popping, and grabbed the plate and walked over to a glass table in the middle of the kitchen, setting down the eggs together with the separate plate of sausages.

Smiling to herself she quietly muttered, "And Sej said I couldn't cook," crossing her arms and turning her gaze towards the recently opened bedroom door, "speaking of." much to her delight, her partner stood cluelessly near the door frame, leaning slightly on the wall while staring curiously at her, which in turn made her smile wider.

"wut?" the blonde said in a manner Ashe found cute and innocent.

Ashe skipped over to her partner instead of responding, she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, nuzzling up against Sejuani's chest, enjoying her girlfriends warmth.

"Good morning!" Ashe lifted her head up to look Sejuani in her half-lidded eyes, "Had a good sleep?"

"I guess...." Sejuani mumbled almost unable to be understood, Sejuani returned the hug, brushing Ashe's white locks with her fingers.

"Why were you up so early?" Ashe separated herself from the blonde, pouting and raising an eyebrow as she heard the question, "You're not even gonna say good morning or i love you?", the white-haired woman frowned.

A smirk formed on Sejuani's lips, her hands went up to cup Ashe's face and bring it closer to her own, planting a soft kiss on the tip of the woman's nose drawing a cute reaction from her.

Soon enough the white-haired woman couldn't help but also smile at the sudden gesture of affection displayed by her girlfriend, Ashe took hold of Sejuani's wrist and turned on her heel, she practically pranced over the dining table while simultaneously dragging along her lover in the process leading both of them to the kitchen.

"Why are you so energetic this morning, you aren't usually this jumpy and active especially in the morning." the blonde asked halfheartedly as she just let her partner take control of where her body was going, completely oblivious to what Ashe had just done.

"I tried, or rather, succeeded in cooking some fried eggs." the white-haired woman diverted her sight back to Sejuani, who was currently in the process of dragging a chair back from the table to take a seat, "I just wanted to prove to you that, I AM capable of cooking!"

The blonde layed her chin on her hands with her elbow propped up the table, quirking an eyebrow and letting out a little giggle as she adored her girlfriend's minor accomplishment, "Well, I'm proud of you my little personal chef." Sejuani sarcastically said.

A slight blush appeared on Ashe's cheeks due to the 'compliment' looking away and grinning at the same time, even thought they have been together for about 4 years now, Sejuani still finds a way to make her girlfriend act like a teenage girl who just talked to her crush, it was moments like this that made their relationship special to Ashe.

"Whatever." the white-haired woman retorted with a hint of false annoyance to her tone, "I also made some sausages if you want those instead."

"I appreciate it Ashe, and I'm serious about that part."

"Thanks babe, I wuv you."

The pair went to judge Ashe's cooking and much to the mentioned woman's liking, it turned out to be... okay.

_'What a good way to start the day' said noone in particular._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
